


Stood Up And It Feels So Good

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Cas gets stood up on a date, it's Dean to the rescue.





	Stood Up And It Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt given to me anonymously.

Castiel hated dating, just despised it. But since his brother Gabriel had teased him unmercifully about how long it had been since he’d even tried, he decided to accept one. Balthazar was a co-worker who had been asking him out on a regular basis for months. Castiel wasn’t particularly attracted to the overly-tall, somewhat snarky Brit, but at least it would get Gabe off his back for a while.

And so, Castiel found himself sitting alone at a table in a nice restaurant, waiting for Balthazar to show up. He’d explained to the waiter that he was waiting for someone, and needed to wait to order until his companion arrived. The waiter had huffed and filled his water glass.

The restaurant was full, and Castiel nervously glanced at his watch. Balthazar should have been here by now. He sighed and took a drink of water.

Time ticked slowly by. Castiel checked his phone, to see if he’s missed a call or a text from Balthazar. Nope, nothing. He quickly typed out a text, asking where he was, and sent it.

Again, nothing. Castiel didn’t know whether to be annoyed or worried.

The waiter came around again, frowning at him. Castiel sighed and said he was sorry, the person he was meeting was very late, but he needed to wait for him. The waiter refilled Castiel’s water glass and turned away to take care of other customers.

Castiel looked around nervously. It was coming up on an hour, and he didn’t know what to do. The waiter was giving him dirty looks.

 

Dean hated this entire thing, but Sam had insisted. Sam was getting married and he wanted Dean to get to know Jess better, so Dean couldn’t exactly refuse. But he would so much rather be in a burger joint than here. He looked around, and when he saw the hottie sitting at a table alone and looking at his watch, he started to stare.

The poor guy was obviously waiting for someone. But that someone was late, really late. And the waiter was being a real jerk.

Dean would glance from time to time at either Sam or Jess, whichever one was currently talking, and grunt, but his entire focus was on the guy.

When the waiter finally walked up to the guy and loudly declared that they needed the table, there were  _ paying _ guests waiting, Dean had enough. 

“Look, it’s been fun, but I’m gonna go help out that hottie over there.”

He left Sam and Jess looking confused and walked to the table.

 

Dean said kind of loudly, “I am so sorry I’m so late, babe! Traffic was terrible.” and sat down.

Castiel looked even more confused than Sam and Jess did.

“Look, just roll with it, okay? And whoever stood you up is an idiot.”

Castiel’s face broke into a smile that lit up the room.

“Thank you! My name is Castiel Novak. And you are?”

Dean grinned, “Dean Winchester. Now, let’s call that jerk waiter over and order.”

 

They spent a wonderful evening together, which led to Cas (Dean had shortened his name and Cas didn’t mind a bit) asking Dean out to dinner to repay him for his kindness.

Which led to them dating.

Which eventually led to them getting married.

And Cas had thanked Balthazar profusely for standing him up the very next time he saw him, and left Balthazar standing there with the most confused look of all.

 


End file.
